Sore Ha Boku No Ikiteita Riruu Da
by Kuroko Tetsuragi
Summary: Nee are you know? I always be your side althought you'll never realize. I'll save you, because it's the reason why i live in this world... so please don't leave me... i can't live without you, My First English Fanfiction! RNR Please poor grammar! NO YAOI


Kuroko Tetsuragi Present

A Magi: Labyrinth of Magic's Fanfiction

Magi © Otaka Shinobu

"Sore Ha Boku No Ikiteita Riyuu Da (Because It's The Reason Why I Live)"

Language: English

Rate: T

Word:

World: AU

Pair: Aladdin x Judal

Genre: poetry, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: I dunno what i wrote, bad grammar... bad japanese many more~ NO YAOI

Summary: Nee are you know? I always be your side althought you'll never realize. I'll save you, because it's the reason why i live in this world... so please don't leave me... i can't live without you

_Naze kimi ha zutto hitoribocchi ni omottanda? _

_Boku ha zutto kimi no soba ni itanoni._

_Datte sore ha boku no ikiteita riyuu da_

_Kimi ni tasukete ita no ka na_

_Kono yami no sekai ni kimi ni tsukue kita, sono tame ni boku ha umarekawaru_

—_(Why you're always think you're alone? _

_I always be your side, because it's a reason why i live. _

_For save you, escape from this black world... thats a reason why I was born)—_

_Bokutachi no hajimete deatta toki wo oboetemasenka?_

_Boku ha ano toki kara, kimi no koto hidoi hito omou dakedo_

_Demo... boku ha kidzuitanda... _

_Boku ha kanjitteita, kimi no kanashii mi_

_Kimi no kakko wo miteitanda—Kimi no shinjitsu... kimi ha tada nani mo shiranai tsumi to nai hito dake da._

—_(Do you remember our first met? That time I think you're jus a bad guy._

_But... I realized.._

_I felt that... your sorrow_

_When I saw your past life—your turth... you're just an innocent who didn't know anything)—_

_Naze kimi ha kimi no kokoro wo tozashite?_

_Naze kimi wa kimi no kokoro ni kurayami no nakade magirasuka?_

_Naze kimi wa ano kuroi rufu ga kimi no kokoro ni kyouka shimaso ka? Boku wo oshite kudasai!_

_Naze kimi ga waratte ita..._

_Soredemo hontouni naiteitanda?_

_Naze kimi ni ha senshou ni yaritainda_

_Soredemo kimi no kokoro no naka de kimi ha hontou ni daikirai nanda? senshou tte..._

_Nee... boku ha shiteru yo._

_Kimi no kanashii, kimi no Tsurai, Kimi no Kuyashii_

_Itami_

_Kidzu wo..._

_Zenbu boku ha shiteiru..._

_Dakara, kimi no kokoro wo chanto akete kudasai—Judal-kun._

—_(Why you close your heart?_

_Why you sink your heart into a deep deep darkness?_

_Why you're allowing them, the black rukh dive into your heart? Please tell me!_

_Why you're laughing, but you're cying?_

_Why you're wanting a war, but in bottom of your heart... you're very hate it? War... _

_Hey... I know..._

_Your sadness, your sorrow, your misery.._

_Pain..._

_Wound..._

_I know all of them..._

_So... Please, open your heart just a little time—Judal-kun)—_

_Nee, Judal-kun..._

_Kimi ha hitori janai yo._

_Boku ha zutto kimi no soba ni ita janai, Boku ha saki kara itta janai desuka?_

_Boku ha zettai ni.._

_Kimi no hitoribocchi... _

_Kimi no kanashii... to_

_Kimi no naka de ikiteita kuroi rufu mo_

_Zenbu ha kowasemashita... zenbu_

—_(Hey Judal-kun..._

_You're not alone, I've told you this few minutes ago?_

_I will—definitely _

_Your loneliness..._

_Your sadness... and_

_The black rukh which live in your heart_

_I'll destroy them, all of them... without anything left...)—_

_Soshite, bokutachi ha_

_Kono mabushii sekai ni ikite iru_

_Kono aoi sora wo miageta_

_Yakusoku shiyou! Isshou ni—motto umaku mirai ni iku e_

_Tada kimi to boku ha... soshite minna tomodachi da you!_

—_(And we'll live in this wonderfull world_

_We'll see this bright blue sky_

_Let's go to the better future_

_Just you and me... and our friends! Promise me!)—_

_Are...? Naze kotaemasen ka? _

_Naze me wo tojiteitanda?_

_Kimi ha shinda janai deshou nee? Dakara yo..._

_Me wo akete kudasai! Boku ni ha uso de oshiete kudasai!_

_Boku ha kimi wo tsukue, haruka kara kitte ita yo_

_Me wo akete kudasai! Kono aku no warau de misete kudasai_

_Boku wa kimi no tsurai zenbu kowase janai ka? Naze me wo aketenai?_

_Boku ha kono sekai ni ikiteita tada kimi ni tsukue tame dake da!_

—_(Eh? Why you're not responding? _

_Why your eyes're closed?_

_You're not die yet, right? So..._

_Please open your eyes! Please tell me that you're just lying!_

_I came far away, just for saving you!_

_Please open your eyes! Please show me your evil laugh!_

_I destoyed all of your sorrow, didn't I? Why your eyes wont opened?_

_I was born in this world just to save you!)—_

_Dakara... onegai..._

_Me wo..._

_Aketekudasai... _

_Boku ha..._

_Kimi ni..._

_Inai sekai de..._

_Ikitemasen..._

_Datte... boku ha kimi no tame ni_

_Umarete kita..._

—_(So... please..._

_Open your eyes..._

_I can't..._

_Live in the world..._

_Which you're not here..._

_Because..._

_I was born..._

_Just for you...)—_

Just a weird fanfiction about Judal and Aladdin, I'M A BIG FAN OF JUDAL! AL HAIL JUDAL *slaped

Yeah~ this fanfic is representate my feeling about Judal-nyan~ and i made this poetry. I made myself as Aladdin

Yeah it's semi canon? AR? I dunno so i decide to put in on AU world

Yeah i know my english is bad... but RNR please! If i made a mistake on spelling or grammar, please tell me

Yeah~ i hope you guys are enjoy this story

See ya~~

Kuroko Tetsuragi


End file.
